


Sugar and Ice and Everything Nice

by punkghostiero



Category: Frank Iero/ Gerard Way - Fandom, Frank/Gerard - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Gerard is creative with sex, Horny!Gerard, Ice Play, M/M, ice kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkghostiero/pseuds/punkghostiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank thinks it's too hot outside to fuck. Gerard has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Ice and Everything Nice

Frank hated summertime. It was always too hot and he didn't have air conditioning in his apartment. And he couldn't do his favorite thing; get ruthlessly fucked in the ass. 

Now it wasn't that he /couldn't/ per se, but more that it was too goddamn /hot/ to get fucked. All the sweat and moving and /friction/ made it just too hot to be comfortable. So he didn't.

And it wasn't normally a problem, because he was never with someone during the summer months, but that was before he met Gerard. Now, all he wanted to do was to, well, get ruthlessly fucked in the ass. And he couldn't. 

"Ugh it's so HOT, Gerard! I don't wanna move!" Frank whined. 

"Don't move then, I'll do everything," Gerard said. "Just stay still"

"No, Gerard! It's too hot already. Maybe later when it cools off," Frank replied, still whiney. 

"FIIIINNNNE" Gerard complained. 

The two lovers hadn't done anything much more intimate than exchanging messy handjobs in the back of Gerard's old car. And Gerard was getting impatient. Not that he wouldn't wait forever (Frank was well worth the wait), but more that he couldn't look at Frank's ass without popping a boner. It was becoming a bit of a problem actually. 

So they hadn't had sex yet and it had been quite a while (4 and a half months to be exact). They had gotten checked already (and it had come out clean) for fuck's sake! Gerard needed to come up with something fast, because his right hand was getting more action than a stripper. That's when he came up with the idea. 

A few days later, he put it into action. 

Gerard reached into the freezer, already hard in anticipation of what was to come. He pulled out three ice cubes and a flexible, blue freezer pack and walked over to Frank, who was laying on their bed (the two had been living together for about a week now). 

Gerard stared at Frank intensely and said in a deep, husky voice, "I can't stand it; I have to fuck you. Now. Before this ice melts". 

"Ice??" Frank gasped out loud. Little did Gerard know that Frank always had a thing for different temperatures (heating lube, ice cubes, etc.). 

Gerard grinned as Frank jumped off the bed, pulled down his pants and then his boxers, just as eager for this as Gerard was. Gerard reached around Frank and put an ice cube on Frank's asshole. Frank sucked in a shark breath and moaned a little. The ice cube was melting down his asscrack and dripping down his balls. Finally, Gerard popped the ice cube into Frank's ass as he gasped and writhed, a bit uncomfortable now. 

Gerard popped a different ice cube in his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue. He then took the freezer pack he'd been holding and ran it up and down Frank's abdomen as he shivered from the cold and pleasure. 

Gerard wrapped the freezer pack around Frank's hard cock and rubbed it back and forth as he let out shrieks and moans from the intense feelings in his ass and leaking cock. After the ice cube in his mouth had melted, Gerard started sucking on Frank's nipples as they grew hard under his tongue. Frank could feel the ice cube melting in his asshole as Gerard went down on his knees, taking off the ice pack, and turning Frank over. 

Frank's cock was pressed firmly against their comforter and he bucked against it to try and receive more friction to his frozen cock, which was now leaking all over it. 

Gerard, still on his hands and knees, grabbed Frank's hips roughly and started licking his cold asshole. Frank was moaning underneath him as his hot, damp tongue flicked up and licked the moisture from inside his ass, which was leftover from the ice cube. It was messy and hot and freezing cold at the same time and it was all Frank could do to not cum all over the black comforter. 

"Frank I'm going to get my cock all nice and cold for you. Would you like that? I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. And I'm using this ice cube as lube" Gerard said as he grabbed the last ice cube. Gerard rubbed the cold wetness all over his hot and heavy cock as he started shivering in anticipation and arousal. 

Frank moaned, grabbed the ice pack from the floor, and rubbed it all over his cock as he stuck one finger into his mouth, and then his asshole. It was already wet from Gerard's tongue and he needed Gerard's huge cock in him as soon as possible. He started adding more fingers until he could fuck himself on three freezing cold fingers. 

Gerard finished lubing himself up (with the final ice cube and some regular lube kept in their bedside drawer) and he hoisted Frank into the bed, grabbing the ice pack as they went. 

Gerard put his leaking cock on Frank's wet asshole and pushed in slowly, so as to not hurt the younger man. Frank moaned at the stretch and pushed down faster. When Gerard was as deep as he could go, they paused so that Frank could get used to Gerard's giant cock up his ass. It wasn't long before he started moaning out, "Move! Fucking move, Gerard! Ah ah uhhh you feel so ahhhh good fuck, Gerard!"

The older man complied and started moving his hips, grinding himself deep into Frank. Frank's cock brushed against the ice pack, as Gerard's pushed into his prostate. Frank started screaming with pleasure, and after a few minutes, came hard with a cry of Gerard's name. He kept cumming for what felt like forever as Gerard's skilled artist hands stroked his cock through Frank's orgasm. With a sharp cry, Gerard came inside Frank's ass and almost started sobbing with the pleasure it brought him. 

After they were done, now thoroughly exhausted, Frank said, "We could have just bought an AC unit for the room."

"I remember you having a bit of a temperature kink. Remember when I washed my hands in cold water and brushed against your cock by accident? That was the fastest I've ever seen anyone get hard," Gerard replied with an amused smile. Frank just grinned and said, "That was...the hardest I've ever cum. I wish it was always summertime"

Gerard smirked and said, "I'm all set for winter; I just bought some heating lube and a hot pad." Frank moaned a little and his cock twitched as he thought about his many adventures that being with Gerard would bring.


End file.
